Baron Administrator
Baron Administrator of Cloud City.]] Baron Administrator is a fictional title featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It is most commonly used in material from the Expanded Universe, which includes both canonical sources and material released under the now non-canonical "Legends" imprint. Description The title is used to describe the highest reigning authority of a particular establishment or industry. It is not a term of nobility or royalty as the word "Baron" often implies, but is an inherited or provided title describing one's station or a symbol of office. History During the years of the Galactic Civil War, Lando Calrissian became the Baron Administrator of Cloud City on the gas planet known as Bespin. Lando actually won the position in a game of chance against the facility's previous administrator, Dominic Raynor. Prior to losing the title to Lando Calrissian, Dominic Raynor was not only the Baron Administrator of Cloud City, but also of the casino space station known as The Wheel. A previous Baron Administrator of The Wheel was Simon Greyshade. After losing control of The Wheel, Dominic Raynor left the position to Cody Sunn-Childe. Known Baron Administrators * Cody Sunn-Childe * Dominic Raynor * Jaspara * Lando Calrissian * Simon Greyshade Notes * In Legends continuity, Baron Administartors often wore an Aeien silk cape as a symbol of office. Lando Calrissian wore such a cape in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. The movie Solo: A Star Wars Story however, shows that Lando owned this cape, or one of similar design, long before he became associated with Cloud City. Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back - Lando Calrissian |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars 18 - Simon Greyshade * Star Wars 19 - Simon Greyshade * Star Wars 20 - Simon Greyshade * Star Wars 21 - Simon Greyshade * Star Wars 22 - Simon Greyshade * Star Wars 23 - Simon Greyshade * Star Wars Tales 3 - Dominic Raynor * Star Wars Tales 6 * Star Wars: Age of Rebellion: Lando Calrissian 1 - Lando Calrissian * Star Wars: Tag & Bink Are Dead 1 |-|Novels= Novelizations * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (novelization) - Lando Calrissian Novels * Star Wars: Aftermath: Empire's End * Star Wars: Darksaber * Star Wars: Mission from Mount Yoda * Star Wars: Queen of the Empire * Star Wars: Zorba the Hutt's Revenge Junior novels * Star Wars: Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine * Star Wars: So You Want To be a Jedi? * Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (junior novel) |-|Video games= * Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) * Star Wars: Rebellion |-|Short stories= * A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9 * Star Wars: 5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories * Star Wars: Find the Lady - RPG adventure |-|Other= * Star Wars: An Obi-Wan & Anakin Adventure - Jaspara * Star Wars: Captured on Cloud City - Lando Calrissian * Star Wars: Rescue from Jabba's Palace - Lando Calrissian * Star Wars: Crisis on Cloud City - RPG adventure * Star Wars: The Jewel of Yavin - RPG adventure